


О циниках, любовницах и дожде

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер проснулся под стук дождя. Капли барабанили по крыше, эхом отдаваясь у него в голове и заставляя ее гудеть.<br/>— Юпитер, забери свою бурю. Она здесь совсем не нужна, — застонал он, переворачиваясь и протягивая руку через пустую половину кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О циниках, любовницах и дожде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Trouble of Cynics, Mistresses, and the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577820) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бетам, rose_rose и Табакерка_с_Позолотой, и всей команде Les Miserables 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2014.

Грантер проснулся под стук дождя. Капли барабанили по крыше, эхом отдаваясь у него в голове и заставляя ее гудеть.

— Юпитер, забери свою бурю. Она здесь совсем не нужна, — застонал он, переворачиваясь и протягивая руку через пустую половину кровати.

— Ты проспал почти все утро, — заметил Анжольрас из другого конца комнаты.

С трудом выпутавшись из одеяла, Грантер сел. 

— С добрым утром, Анжольрас. Вижу, ты рано встал — видимо, надеясь провести день с пользой. Как глупо с твоей стороны.

Анжольрас, стоявший у окна со скрещенными на груди руками, перевел хмурый взгляд с пасмурного неба на своего собеседника:   
— Ты едва проснулся. Обойдись пока без разглагольствований.

Грантер, как обычно, не обратил на его слова никакого внимания:   
— Никогда не встречал человека, который бы рано вставал и при этом обладал хорошим характером. Все как на подбор — угрюмые брюзги, вечно недовольные всем, что бы ни делали. Священники встают рано, а что толку? Они бичуют самих себя и подсчитывают грехи своих ближних. Пекари тоже встают засветло. Никогда не встречал более жалкого ремесла. Все пекари, каких я видел, были краснолицыми и раздувшимися от булок и злости.

— Грантер.

— Раннее пробуждение — неестественная привычка для студентов и бунтарей, Анжольрас. Они — дети сумрака. Все лучшие идеи приходят в голову в первые часы после полуночи, и тогда же лучше всего закрепляются в умах. А ты, с таким упрямством вставая рано... 

— Все сони, каких я знал, были пьяницами и бездельниками, — Анжольрас отвернулся от льющего за окном дождя, оперся о подоконник и посмотрел на Грантера.

— Верно. Но мы добродушны.

— Ты пьян. Я надеялся, что, проспавшись, ты протрезвеешь.

— Это невозможно. Я годами пропитывался вином — весь, целиком, каждый волосок и каждая частичка. В моих венах больше вина, чем крови. Если бы тебе удалось заставить меня протрезветь, осталась бы лишь сухая оболочка, которая рассыпалась бы в прах при первом же сквозняке.

— Ты несешь чушь. Одевайся и ступай домой.

— Я говорил, — продолжил Грантер, — что Юпитер зря послал нам бурю. Он поливает крыши и мостовые Парижа, чтобы те лучше росли. Нам не нужно ни новых крыш, ни мостовых. Их и так достаточно. Пускай Юпитер отправит свой дождь на лоно природы и польет цветы и злаки. Франция нуждается в них. Из-за того что часть дождя достается Парижу, деревни страдают от засухи, а крестьяне голодают. Лишенные средств к существованию, они приезжают в Париж и селятся под новыми крышами. В результате все больше дождя попадает на крыши, и все меньше на поля. Небесам стоит получше распоряжаться своим хозяйством.

— В Париже тоже есть парки и сады.

— Позволь им самим о себе позаботиться.

— Как ты бессердечен, Грантер! Жертвуешь цветами Парижа ради цветов Франции.

— Ты поступаешь так же.

Анжольрасу сравнение не понравилось:

— Одевайся, Грантер. Ступай домой.

— Дождь идет. У меня нет зонта.

— Возьми мой.

— Там льет как из ведра. Я промокну до нитки, простужусь, а простуженные пьяницы весьма неприятны в общении.

— Скорее простуда прикует тебя к постели, и мы будем спасены от твоей циничной болтовни.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы к постели меня приковал ты, — сказал Грантер и выиграл этот тур: Анжольрас покраснел. — Давай, присоединяйся ко мне.

— У меня дела.

— Ты их не делаешь.

— Одна студенческая компания каждую неделю собирается в Люксембургском саду. Я собираюсь поговорить с ними. Некоторые из них могут быть нам очень полезны.

— Они вернутся на следующей неделе.

— На следующей неделе будет поздно.

— В любом случае, сегодня они в сад не придут — а значит, дел у тебя нет. Возвращайся в постель.

Анжольрас отвернулся и опустил голову: 

— Прошлая ночь была ошибкой, Грантер.

— Эту ошибку ты совершал не раз и совершишь снова.

— Нет. С тобой покончено.

— Мужчины всегда твердят это своим любовницам, — Грантер уютно устроился под одеялом.

— Ты — моя любовница?

— А ты моя. Мы оба женаты, я на вине, а ты на Франции. Мужчине нужна любовница, это полезно для здоровья.

— Ты мне отвратителен.

— Я тебе нужен. Без любовницы мужчина становится унылым и скучным. Он ненавидит свою жену, словно тюремщика. Его жизнь лишена удовольствий.

— На свете есть счастливые браки, Грантер.

— Я тебе не верю. Надо быть безумцем, чтобы быть счастливым. А как двое несчастных могут создать счастливый союз?

— Я счастлив в браке с Францией.

— Ты не счастлив. Твой союз с Францией — твоя работа, твое призвание. Он не доставляет тебе радости.

— Зато ты доставляешь мне головную боль.

Грантер удобно заложил руки за голову: 

— Я доставляю тебе наслаждение.

Губы Анжольраса дрогнули в улыбке: 

— Ты циник, — попытался он зайти с другой стороны. — Циники бесполезны.

— Вот видишь, что случается, когда слишком рано встаешь? Ты не в духе. Возвращайся в постель. Циники, мой дорогой Анжольрас, бесценны. Мы уравновешиваем и вразумляем упоенных мечтателей, иначе те рухнут с вершин своих идеалов. Пессимизм ранит, но зато он честен. Идеализм дарит засахаренную ложь.

Анжольрас поднял с пола брюки Грантера и кинул ими в него. 

— У идеализма есть цель. Цинизм гниет в грязи и доволен этим.

Грантер заворчал, но начал одеваться:   
— Если я уйду, что ты будешь делать? Наверняка хандрить.

— Мне есть чем заняться.

— Чем же?

— Нужно придумать, как пронести порох, который добыл наш человек за городом, через парижские ворота.

— Расскажи мне об этом.

— Чтобы ты напился и разболтал все?

Грантер возмущенно выпрямился: 

— Когда это я выдавал твои тайны по пьяни? Или твоих друзей?

Почувствовав, что его слова несправедливы, Анжольрас тихо ответил: 

— Ты этого не делал.

Продолжавший одеваться Грантер с видом оскорбленного достоинства натянул ботинки.

Анжольрас сдался.

— Порох нужно пронести через Менскую заставу. С другими воротами шансов нет. Но у этой заставы дежурит старый стражник с не менее старым псом, который за версту чует порох. Я не раз терял людей из-за этого пса.

— Прикорми его.

— Он неподкупен.

— Это старый пес. Революция стоит смерти одной собаки.

— Его заменят.

— Возможно, новый не будет так неподкупен.

— Я не поведу революцию, которая убивает собак или людей за неподкупность и заменяет их теми, кого можно подкупить.

Грантер задумался: 

— Стражник симпатизирует республике?

— Нет.

— Но его можно обмануть.

— Его — может быть. Но не собаку.

— Собака ничего не решает. Напои стражника.

— Пес все равно залает, — настаивал Анжольрас.

— Но сторож не обратит на это внимания. Когда придет твой посланник? Я сам напою стражника.

— Ты?

— Я.

— Когда я в прошлый раз поручил тебе задание, ты играл в домино.

— Я играл в домино во имя революции.

— Ни за что.

— Когда придет твой посланник?

— Во вторник. На рассвете.

— Ах, вот в чем твоя проблема. Твой стражник рано встает. Отложи доставку.

— Невозможно.

— Значит, ради тебя мне придется не только напоить стражника, но и встать ради этого на рассвете? Не уверен, что твой член того стоит.

— Твой точно не стоит всех хлопот, которые ты причиняешь.

— Мой член — один из лучших в своем роде, — возмутился Грантер.

— На него я не жалуюсь. Только на тебя.

— Как ты жесток, Анжольрас.

— Мужчины часто жестоки к своим любовницам. Уходи. Я придумаю, что делать с собакой.

— Мне наплевать. Во вторник на рассвете стражник уже будет пьян, — Грантер, полностью одевшись, подошел к нему достаточно близко для поцелуя. — Возвращайся в постель.

— Я нужен своей жене, — Анжольрас ласково улыбнулся и провел ладонью по его щеке. — Ступай домой, Грантер.  


 


End file.
